Kingdom Hearts: Frank 10 The Series
by Hero King Zeta 1991
Summary: Meet Frank G Mallque, a 13-year-old saiyan child who just started his summer vacation when he found a version of the Omnitrix and befriend its AI. Now armed with 10 powerful aliens, Frank began his crime-fighting life as he battled foes from Earth, Space and Beyond!
1. Prologue: Frank get an Omnitrix

**Prologue: Frank get an Omnitrix**

Today was Frank's birthday and everybody was buzy and with nothing left to do, he went to the forest of death to train wishing himself a happy birthday hoping something good will happen in his life to him for once.

Frank was sitting under a tree wearing brown shorts, a blue shirt and an orange sleeve-less hoodie that was over his head, tired from the punching he gave the tree. He looked up in the sky thinking how nice the stars were and saw shooting star.

 _I wish I had the power to leave this place on my own and have a comfortable life_ He wished as he closed his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he saw the shooting star change its direction heading straight to his area. He had to leave fast before it hit and when it crashed, a crater was formed from the star.

A curious Naruto walked to the crater to see a cylindrical object in is smoking from the intense heat it gathered. He walked to inspect it and when he got closer, the object opened up as if it was keeping something safe and what he saw there sort of took his world for a spin.

Sitting in the object was an item that resembles a very big black/grey wristwatch with white tubes, green buttons with a large one on one side and has a hourglass-shape faceplate with grey section and black outlines. The device gave out a beeping sound and the faceplate gave out a green emanating glow.

Frank reached for the object with his left hand but was surprised when it latched onto his wrist. Now as a child of the legendary saiyan, Frank knew when to be calm in situations like this so he was as calm as he could be and inspected the watch on his he panick as he swung her arm about in panic then grabbed the watch and struggle to pull it off but it won't budge a inch

" _Hey! Quit shaking me around!_ " complained a female computerized voice that sounds like Gwen's. That startle him and dart his head around.

"Who said that!?" he asked.

" _I did. Look at your wrist._ " said the voice and Frank turned to find a holographic human made of pure green coloring and she happens to resemble exactly like Gwen except nude and her hair has black streak; and her eyes resembled the symbol on the watch. " _Hi, I'm_ _ **Omni II the Master Omnimatrix!**_ _Are you Sayo Tennyson?_ " she asked. Frank just stares in shock, fear and confusion before he shook his head as her response. " _You're not? But my sensor stated that your DNA matches Sayo Tennyson?_ " she wondered as she fold her arms and rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I-I'm her son..." he stuttered.

" _Oh, that makes perfect sense._ " he said.

"What does?!" Frank asked.

" _That your DNA almost match Sayo's DNA. Ah, well. I'm stuck to you so better accept my feminine side._ " she smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just...what are you?! Where did you come from!? Are you Russian gadget or North Korea!?" asked Frank.

" _You are asking a lot of questions and several stupid ones, too. Like I said, my name is Omni II the Master Omnimatrix. Master Omnimatrix is the Level 50+ DNA Alterer Device that is capable of changing the user's DNA with another and metamorph him/her into a completely different species and back again as well as capable of storing 1,000,913 DNA samples from the entire galaxies and other Universes, repairing/restoring genetic cells, learn about other's life cycle and... Are you understanding me?_ " asked Omni II.

"A-An...alien?" he baffled.

" _Technically, I'm an AI, Artificial Intellegent and technically again, the Master Omnitrix is an alien technology._ " Omni II said.

"..." Frank remained silent.

" _Uh... I didn't catch you-_ "

"THIS IS AWESOME! AN ALIEN TECH FROM ANOTHER GALAXY!" he cheered before he instantly covered her mouth. "Sorry, got carried away." he whispered

" _You're odd, MR..._ " began Omni.

"Frank George Mallque but call me Frank. So, you said this...Master Omnimatrix, is it? You're saying that this can switch my DNA to another at will? How?" he asked.

When he saw what looked like dials on it, he pressed both of them together and an image of several creatures appeared as play list for him to pick. As he was about to scroll the different selections, a hologram (He knows what it is) appeared showing a small grey creature with large green eyes and something that resembled a mustache on its face. He looked old and wise and Frank was surprised as the creature knew who he was.

"Greetings Frank George Mallque, my name is Dr. Gwendolyn Tennyson and I am the creator of this version Omnimaitrix or simply, Master Omnitrix on your wrist. I sent it to you knowing what life you lived, yes I know how your family death treated you, I couldn't let that stand so I built a device powerful enough to help you leave the village and find your mothers family who will raise you like their own not only that, in case the original version of the Omnitrix Azumith send doesn't make it to the right destination and falls in the wrong hands, you probably are the only being on the planet powerful enough to beat him or her. I sent co-ordinates to the location of a family that would be glad to have you as their child as it would calm their lives and yours. Train hard and may the stars be with you." The hologram said as it disappeared from view.

Frank and Omni II was intrigued at what just happened but he knew that he had to get home because someone had to have noticed the crash site.

He just didn't know it, but his wish was just granted indirectly.

 _2 Months later_

It's been two months since a 13 year old Frank found the Omnitrix in the forest of death, one year since he had gained mastery of his he can transform into all 15 different species at any given time but he knew that he was still weak too fight on his own so in the year that just past, he was able to master 8/15 species.

Of the different species he had, his most favorite was Cromaxx, an alien that is a savage, barbaric and has a more gorrilla type build. His other favorite alien was Maxxor, Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair with unexplainable white highlights and wears red sort of tabbard/tunic, secured by a gem affixed belt.. He is considered a model leader being wise, powerful, and just. He also had a few other favorites like Stinkfly, Heat blast, Four arms, and Upgrade. His least favorite was Ripjaws because of the need for water.

Today marked another year to Frank's life as he left his room in black baggy pants and white short-sleeved shirt with a pair of red and black sneakers.

As soon as he made sure he wasn't seen, Frank quickly rolled up his sleeve and revealed the Omnitrix on his wrist. He picked the species he wanted, and smacked the face plate and in a flash of green light, what stood in place of Frank wasn't the one he picked but something new. The alien resembles a semi-armored velociraptor from the list of species of aliens on his new list. He has black balls on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. One can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, and black lips and stripes. He wears the Omnitrix on his chest. He has 5 blue stripes on his tail.

The creature inspected himself and blinked "Not what I was going for, but I think I'll call this one, XLR8." With that, he got into a ready stance and a visor covered his face

"Sweet." XLR8 said then in a burst of impressive speed, he dashed over the water heading out of the elemental nations with a smile on his face thinking of how it was worth it all.


	2. Chapter 1 Announcer: Next Stop, Bellwood

Chapter 1 _Announcer: Next Stop, Bellwood_

The announcer in the bus spoke as each individual listened on. One certain individual was glad to be home, so he could see his Mom's family and he wondered how big his little rascal of a cousin had grown. This certain individual in thought had blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a red long-sleeve button-less hood with black stripes at the side of each arm going from its shoulder to its wrist. He was wearing black trousers and a pair of black and white sneakers. For accessories, he had a noise canceller head-phones and a unique kind of watch on his wrist. This was Frank G Mallque and he was currently listening to music as he thought about the events that lead him here.

He thought back to the past four months of his life from how he saved his future adoptive guardian from a hostage situation to how the tearful good-bye he received from his _real_ family.

 _ **Flashback 4 years ago**_

As XLR8, Frank was running across the continent with one destination in mind as per recommendations, Bellwood and as he got there, it was mid-day and apparently something interesting was happening in the news from what he saw on the display T.V's.

" _On other news, police still haven't made leeway at the hostage situation in Bellwood National Bank, it appears that the bands are armed to their teeth as any wrong move would force drastic measures to be taken on their prisoners." The reporter announced._

Frank got a look at what the bank looked like. He knew it would be wrong to leave the people to their devices so he dashed to an alley nearby and in a flash of green light, he revealed his normal form coming out from it. He looked to the right and saw a passerby and asked kindly.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could pint me to the nearest bank." Frank said and the lady smiled at how this young boy was polite and couldn't help but ask,

"Aren't you a little young to be walking all alone in a bank?"

Frank scratched his head in embracement "My parents and I were going for a tour of the town and I happened to separate from them a few minutes ago but before the separation, we were heading to the bank as the next stop." Frank lied casually.

The female scowled "What type of parents leave their child unattended for?" she muttered.

"Apparently, the parents that tend to be easily distracted." Frank replied.

The woman smiled and pointed "Just around the corner two blocks away." She said.

Frank waved his thanks but had a pressed face "Gotta go!" he then rushed to the nearest bath room running as if he needed to pee but that was just a cover for his real plan. He had used the Omnitrix a lot today so this had to be short and quick or it would just deactivate on its own.

"Should have just accessed the master control." Frank muttered and as he pressed the dials on the watch, a circular 2 dimensional hologram with a play list of aliens appeared once the faceplate was moved. Frank slid the images to the side and picked the alien he wanted and slammed it down.

In a flash of green light, an annoyed Frank spoke to the dial on his chest in a wrestler-like tone "Let me tell you something Omnitrix, next time you choose the alien rath wants or rath will destroy You!" yes, Frank wasn't the speedy alien he wanted, no, he was instead a 9 feet tall orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes.

Wrath then pressed the dial on his chest and in the same green light, gone was Rath and in its place, XLR8 who nodded in appreciation "Much better." He said and in a burst of speed, he left the washroom he was in and hurried to the bank.

 _ **With the Police**_

"Any confirmation on that back up private?" Police officer 1 asked.

"None at the moment chief, we're on our-"the private was interrupted when the wind blew and looked around to find the cause.

"What in god's name was that?" The chief asked.

"I don't know chief…" The private said as they held their positions once again.

 _ **In the bank**_

Scattered in a group around the center of the room were civilians and bankers of every kind. Today was just a normal day for these citizens until about a dozen armed robbers came to steal their money. Right now, they're demanding for ransom from the police and as what looked like the leader of the thugs was about to speak, he suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of the chief of police, arm less and tied up ready for capture. The leader looked around and saw he was outside the bank, "What just happened?" He asked but was hit with a Taser before he could continue talking.

"That's one down." The chief said.

"What do you think happened?" An officer asked.

"Back up." The chief replied as he saw the other 8 bandits packed up and ready for court.

Meanwhile in the bank, the last thug was looking around wildly before he spotted a blond green-eyed female discreetly trying to leave while he was distracted. The thug made his way to her and pulled her hair pointing the gun at her face.

"You see this?" The thug asked seemingly nobody "Unless you want this blonde's blood on your hands, you have until the count of three to come out and surrender." He looked around and saw nobody as he was still holding the female then he started "1… 2… 2(½), 2(3/4) 3." But as he pulled the trigger, he felt nothing on his hand and looked to see the scared blonde and an empty hand. Then he asked the blonde "What happened?"

"I did." Replied a voice and they all turned to see a cat-like humanoid creature holding the gun before he crushed it into dust.

"What the hell are you freak?!" the thug asked as he backed away dropping the blonde in fear.

"Your worst nightmare." Frank said before appearing in front of the thug "I hate it when guys like you threaten beautiful ladies like her." He then punched the thug knocking him out before using his belt to tie him up leaving him for the police.

Frank walked to the blonde and undid her gags "What's your name miss?" he asked.

"Sandra…" The female replied feeling safe around him. Then all of a sudden, there was a sound of slow beeping and they looked to his chest seeing the dial on his chest flash red he had to act now in one last act of heroism.

"Care to direct me to your house as I take you there, I'm sure your family must be worried." Before Sandra had the decency to answer, she was picked up bridal style much to her shock then the world became a blur to her.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Turns out he saved Sandra Tennyson who gladly took care of him as he passed out after the timer on the Omnitrix ran out because of over exhaustion. He met her husband and when they asked about his why he was there and not with parents, he told them the modern version of his life because he felt like he could trust them. When they heard the jest of it, they were appalled at how a Person would treat this child because of something he didn't have if it was them, they would treat all children fairly.

It was then that a decision was made concerning Frank. Since he was alone, they would raise them as their own if he agreed to it, something he accepted graciously. Since then, he met the other member of the family, his new little cousin, Ben who was excited to have an older brother. He kept his watch secret to live a normal live for now until he is ready to continue his journey. Since then, his life was better and a lot more comfortable in a place where he would like to call home. That was until two years later when he got into college on scholarship, something his adoptive parents were proud of and sad that he had to go but he did promise that he'll be back and they held on to it. He hated to see Ben cry so he promised something to his brother and with that, he left.

That was two years ago making four years in total now he was back after completing a two year program in advanced mechanics and a few electives and he was happy he would see his family. He got down from the bus and thanked the bus driver before he picked up his bike from the front of the bus and got on it and rode to his house.

It was good to be home.

 _ **In Bellwood High**_

RING

Students were running home from school at the sound of the bell signaling the start of summer vacation but that wasn't the immediate plan for two bullies in the school. They decided to torment someone before they got home and they cornered a defenseless boy in the corner.

"Lookie here Cash little hotshot here decided that he could run home without saying goodbye to his two best friends." The taller one looked to his partner, Cash who smirked.

"Let's show him how much we'll miss him JT" Cash said to his partner JT with his fist meeting his hands as they both crept to the defenseless boy.

"Hey leave him alone!" shouted a voice from behind them and they turned around to see the resident looser, Ben Tennyson who unknown to them was acting the part of the loser due to an advice his big brother gave him years ago.

 _If you have the skills, don't hesitate to show them but mess with your enemies first, deceive them till the point they believe you to be nothing then strike with a vengeance when ready –_ his brother said to him during one of his teachings.

Ben Tennyson was a 10 year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white round neck tee-shirt shirt that had a thick black vertical stripe in the middle of the shirt starting from its neck to the waist. He had on a pair of green cameo baggy trousers and a pair of white and black striped sneakers. He was looking at the bullies with a look of anger ready to trash them as he took his fighting stance, the one of the Go-ken.

"Look Cash, Bruce Lee Jr. thinks he can beat us." JT laughed at his taunt.

"Why don't we have some fun with him and show him tot to mess with his betters?" Cash asked as they both stalked Ben forgetting about the boy they were tormenting. Ben smirked as they both charged him.

 _Moments later_

"Hey! Get us down!" JT yelled from a tree to Ben who was laughing at the bully that was hanging on his underwear with his partner. Ben just walked over to the boy who they were bullying and helped him up. The kid thanked him for his help.

"You're welcome." Ben said.

"How did you learn how to move like that?" the boy asked.

"I thought him." A voice spoke from behind them making Ben scratch his head in fear at who he knew was behind him. Until he felt a hand on his head and what was said after hade him blush in embracement "But you did good lil bro."

Ben looked up and saw his big brother smiling at him with his eyes closed. He scratched his cheek and waved off his brother's hand from him "Stop that, you're embarrassing me." He said to his brother who shrugged.

"That's what big brothers are for." Frank said and reached into his back pulling out a black and green skateboard handing it to Ben who looked excited at his board.

"Wow, Awesome!" Ben exclaimed and followed his brother to his bike and as he got on, they both rode home completely ignoring the bullies' cries for help with smiles on their face.

 _ **Later**_

As they reached home, Ben excitedly got off his board running to greet his parents and tell them the good news.

"Mom, Dad, you won't believe who just picked me up from school." He shouted as he entered the living room seeing his mother there who turned and smiled at him.

"Your big brother?" She asked and seeing Ben's surprised look, she laughed "I was the one that sent him there to pick you up if not, your grandpa would."

"Grandpa's here? I completely forgot about the summer vacation." Ben said then he rushed to his room "Gotta go pack up."

"Don't worry bro, Frank already did that for you, your things are in the R.V" A voice said and Ben turned around to see a fairly overweight man in his late 60's with a keen sense for adventure in the tone of his voice. His Grandpa wore a white shirt, covered by a red button up shirt with a floral design. He has grey hair and blue pants as well as black shoes.

"Grandpa!" Ben greeted and gave his grandfather a hug which he returned before he ran outside to the R.V "This is gonna be so awesome!" Ben said.

Frank sighed at his brother's cheerfulness and walked down from their room with a smile seeing his grandfather, Max who smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" Max asked Frank nodded but before he left, his mother called out.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

Frank scratched his chin in thought of how this was going to happen if it was going to happen. He looked back at his Omnitrix on his wrist and the expectant look on his grandfather's and Aunts face and sighed "I'll tell him tonight." He said creating smiles on both grownups faces.

"Good choice." His aunt said and his grandpa agreed with her.

"Well, we should get going." Max said "Don't want to burn daylight." He walked out of the house and Frank gave his mother a hug before following him.

 _ **Outside**_

"Grandpa, what's taking so long I already have second thoughts on coming along for this vacation because I can't spend another minute with this dweeb here." A female voice shouted as she walked out of the R.V with an annoyed scowl on her face. This female had short red hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes; she wore a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest and white capris. She wears a blue hairclip in her bangs. The sighed in relief as she saw her grandfather "Finally, what took you-" she never got to finish as she saw what she thought was the most handsome male in her life.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked as he looked at Gwen who was looking like a love struck teen at seeing Frank behind him. Here he had to suppress a smirk and tapped Frank's shoulder who looked at his grandfather in confusion "Hey, kid, looks like you got a crush." He said to Frank who was confused and looked to where his grandfather was pointing and had to suppress a groan at the love struck girl in front of him.

Frank had foregone his black hood and put on a dark blue round neck shirt under an black long-sleeve jacket that had the collars pointing up wards. He also wore black cameo trousers and still had the same pair of sneakers on with his headphones on his neck connected to an iPod in his pocket. He smiled and walked to the girl in front of him,

"Hi, I'm Frank, Ben's adoptive big brother/cousin. What's your name?" he politely asked.

"Gwen my is nam- I mean, my name is Gwendolyn, my friends call me Gwen." She quickly corrected embarrassed at the mistake she made in front of him. Frank just smiled at how cute that was.

"Can I call you Gwen?" Frank asked.

"You can call me anything you want…" Gwen sighed in a dream like trance but quickly shook her head "I mean sure, you can."

"I think I'm gonna enjoy being friends with you." Frank said before he walked to the R.V and waited patiently for her to enter before he did.

Gwen blushed at the gesture and entered the van thanking Frank before rushing inside quickly. Frank smiled and entered the R.V before shutting the door and minutes later, the R.V left the Tennyson Manor.

 _8 pm, Camp Site_

The R.V was parked in the woods as the tree kids were preparing waiting for what their grandpa had to offer for dinner. Max came out with a bowl of what looked like pasta but once he got closer what they saw disgusted them.

"What the heck is that?" Frank asked disgusted at the dish in front of him.

"Marinated meal worms," Max said "hard to find them fresh in the states; they're considered a delicacy in some countries…"

"And completely grotesque in others." Gwen said disgusted at the amount of worms in front of her but glad to be sitting beside Frank.

"If these don't sound good, I've got some smoke sheep dung in the fridge." Max said.

"Ugh." Ben was disgusted from the other side of the table "Can't we have a burger or something?" he asked his grandpa and Gwen agreed with him but were disappointed when he disagreed.

"Nonsense, this summer's gonna be an adventure for your taste buds." Max said. "I'll grab the tongue." With that, he left to the R.V.

Ben, Gwen and Frank huddled together coming up with a plan "I've got 3 rise crispy bars in my bag, what about you guys?" Frank asked.

"Some rise cakes…" Gwen said.

"Half eaten bag of corn chips." Ben finished and looked to his brother.

"Think it can last?" Frank asked and they all gave a depressed sigh at this.

 _Meanwhile in the outskirts of space_

A smaller transport ship was moving as fast as it could avoiding the beams sent its way y a larger battle ship but one beam hit the ship causing a minor malfunction.

In the battle ship, droids were on the control panel firing the beam at the ship that was holding their current object of interest, the prototype Omnitrix. As the beam hit, a droid looked into the darkness of the ship where their master was residing seeing a pair of red eyes in the shadows. It spoke to its master,

"Their propulsion systems have been hit."

"Prepare to board." Their master said in a raspy voice "I want the Omnitrix now."

Suddenly, they were hit by a beam from the ship below them. Angered, their master ordered a powerful blast sent to the transport ship's way destroying three-quarters of it. You could see a small sparkle as a pod detached from the ship heading to its current destination, earth.

 _ **On earth**_

Ben was on his big brother's computer playing video games while Gwen was browsing. Frank was nowhere to be seen at the moment Max came out asking a question after looking at his grand kids,

"Who wants to roast Marshmallows?"

"Can't, busy." They both replied and Max sighed and walked inside, a bit dejected.

Ben paused his game "I need to go for a walk." And he closed Frank's PC rushing into the woods while Gwen shook her head.

 _ **With Ben**_

Ben was walking in the forest after taking a leak sighing at how boring he thought that this summer was going to be.

"This is starting to turn out to be the worst vacation ever." He said walking with his hands in his pockets until he noticed a spark in the sky "Whoa, a shooting star!" he exclaimed in awe until that awe turned to fright as the star changed its direction heading for him. He gasped in surprise before diving out of the way as the shooting star made contact with the earth causing a minor explosion.

As the explosion died down and Ben recovered, he looked to see a crater and walked to it seeing that it wasn't deep. He spied inside it and saw something glowing red hot steaming from the intense heat.

"Looks like a satellite or something." He said as he saw a spherical object in the crater. He jumped in and the spherical object opened up revealing something inside. The object looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape on it. "What's a watch doing in outer space?" Ben asked as he used his left hand to reach for it that is until it opened up and latched on his wrist.

Curious, Ben looked at the watch that latched on his wrist. Though he was surprised at first but he decided that being surprised doesn't get this thing off so he inspected the watch and saw two green dials on each side he pressed them together and an the faceplate rose up and the arrows facing each other shifted revealing an image of a humanoid thing with flaming head. He pushed the image down and in a flash of green light, he was different.

He looked at his hands "I'm on fire, but I don't feel anything." He said and noticed his voice was raspy and deeper "Whoa, my voice changed…" he then scratched his chin in thought "I wonder…" he charged up a fireball and aimed at a branch at the tree in front of him. He fired a perfect shot and smirked. "Sweet!" and in a moment of stupidity, Ben started to launch fireballs ranging from small to medium all over the forest unintentionally creating a forest fire.

Ben noticed this a minute later "Uh-oh," he said worried that the fire will expand reaching the campsite so he tried to put it out the old fashion way without water.

 _ **Campsite**_

While Ben was having his own issues, Gwen was on her computer using her Wi-Fi to check for something. She didn't notice the figure creeping up behind her until he spoke from behind her "How to impress guys..." The figure said in humor and was amused at her reaction "You don't need to go to the net to find out how to impress me."

Gwen blushed and closed her PC turning around to face Frank who had that certain mirth in his eyes, something that made her blush even further "It wasn't for you." She said and she quickly got up picking her computer rushing into the R.V that was until Frank who was looking for his brother noticed something.

"Who's dumb enough to start a forest fire?" he asked then not only did his eyes widen in realization, Gwen's did and they replied at the same time.

"Ben."

"I'll get the fire extinguisher." Frank said and Gwen hurried to drop her PC and followed Frank as he went to search for ben in the woods.

 _ **Burning forest**_

Ben was a nervous wreck when he couldn't put out the fire. His brother would be so disappointed in him when he finds out about this but hearing footsteps behind him, he might as well take the punishment now.

As he turned around, Gwen screamed in fright at the falling being before her whereas Frank stood firm and brave standing in front of Gwen taking the Go-ken stance with a serious expression on his face.

"What are you?" he calmly asked unaware of what the girl behind him was thinking.

 _He's so brave protecting me from that flaming monster_ Gwen thought admiration overriding her fear and that admiration was turning into something deeper _I wish I could be as brave as him…_

"Guys calm down, it's me, Ben!" the creature said and before it knew it, he was sent flying backwards from a roundhouse kick Frank sent to his front and if you saw the look on Frank's face, even the scariest of monsters would be intimidated.

"It's one thing for you to start a forest fire that was intended to harm others," Frank said in a scary tone then out of nowhere, he brought out a pair of silver Nunchaku and started spinning them in an impressive show of skill before ending it with a slam on the ground "It's another to go impersonating my little brother, THAT is something that I cannot take lightly." Frank said then moved to attack the creature unaware of the effect it was having on a certain redhead.

The creature had to think fast because he knew that Frank could beat him if he wanted then he had an idea that froze Frank in his tracks "Those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse', you told me that before you started to train me in martial arts and you gave me another advice _'_ If you have the skills, don't hesitate to show them but mess with your enemies first, deceive them till the point they believe you to be nothing then strike with a vengeance when ready _'_ what makes you think I'm not following it now?"

"Ben?" Frank asked uncertain "What happened?"

Ben went into a tail of what happened minutes prior to his brother and cousin. Gwen was a bit surprised that this happened and that his brother thought him martial arts while Frank was in thought.

"Why don't we get rid of this fire with a counter fire first before we come up with any decision?" Frank suggested and motioned for ben to do his work that he did graciously like an expert already.

Frank was impressed at what he did before he heard beeping and saw the symbol on Ben's chest flash red before it died down and in a flash, Ben was back to normal.

"Hmm, that's some funky watch." Frank said as he inspected the Omnitrix on ben's hand while Gwen agreed with him.

"I'm curious as to how many aliens you could turn into." Gwen mused out interested but heard running and turned behind them to see their grandfather running towards them.

"Will someone please explain to me what happened here?" Max asked after panting a bit and Frank decided to give him the short version of the story.

 _ **Outskirts of space**_

"What do you mean it's not there?" an eerie voice asked in the battle ship from before

"Sensors indicate that a probe was sent to the planet below us just before the ship was evacuated." The droid said to its dismantled master in the tube that was helping him recover from the resent battle. The master looked at two bigger and more battle focused droids.

"One of you go, the other follow 10 minutes later." The master said and the droids obeyed the order and the first one left the ship, its destination, secure the Omnitrix.

 _ **Back on earth**_

"Looks like it's a play list of 10 different aliens each with its own unique abilities." Gwen summarized after inspecting the watch.

"I think the best option is to train in each of these forms so that you can get the hang of each transformation, know their strengths and weaknesses so that if you transform into one you don't want, you can use the current alien to ensure victory." Frank said and Max agreed.

"And I know which alien to pick!" Ben said and without thinking, he pressed the dial on the watch and as the faceplate rose up, he slammed it down and in a flash of green light, gone was Ben and in his place was a huge (the size of a car), orange dog with no eyes, ears, or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth.

"Roar!" Ben said confused that he lost his ability to speak.

Gwen was in front of his dog form and waved her arms in its face and deduced out the obvious "looks like it has no eyes."

Frank picked a stick ready to test its other reflexes and was impressed at its ability to sense the attack coming "But it has other senses."

Ben was excited and decided to test run this alien by moving deeper into the forest ignoring protests sent his way. He was so distracted, he didn't notice the UFO above him until he heard the beeping and sensed a laser being shot his way. He jumped to another three hanging off it looking for what caused the damage and he saw a strange looking robot shaped like a flying saucer with hands and legs looking down at him before it fired. Ben was evading all its shots and hid from the robots sight as it was searching for where Ben might be but it was taken by surprise when Ben jumped at him and ripped off its head and before ben could go further, the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder was beeping red so he jumped off the robot as it was heading for a collision course to a wall.

Ben was back to normal as he landed and he inspected the explosion giving it a 10 out of 10 that was until he heard beeping and saw another robot floating above him.

"Uh-oh." He said that was until its head was kicked off by his big brother who landed and whacked his head.

"Don't do that next time!" Frank yelled at ben.

"Ouch! I'm sorry alright, I won't run off like that." Ben said rubbing his hurt head.

 _ **Later**_

"We shouldn't fool around with that thing until we know what it is." Max said "What you did was reckless Ben."

"Sorry grandpa." A humbled Ben said.

"About the watch, I think there's a function in it that lets you stay transformed into the aliens you pick." Frank mused.

"That would be so cool, then I wouldn't have to worry about the time out when saving lives." Ben exclaimed much to the annoyance of Gwen.

"We haven't decided what to do with it yet apart from getting familiar with the aliens doofus, so don't get your hopes up." Gwen said.

 _Radio: Mayday, mayday somebody help us! I think were being attacked by some sort of robot._

"Looks like the decision on whether we want to help people changed just now." Frank said and they left the R.V to see help the civilians.

Ben reached the danger zone and pressed the dial on the Omnitrix selecting the alien he wanted. He smacked the faceplate down and in a flash of green light, Diamond Head was in his place.

They then saw the robot attacking "I'll get its attention, you guys get the campers to safety." Ben said and they agreed not before Frank wished his brother good luck.

As they left, ben rushed head first as Diamond Head to the robot and punched it making it stumble a bit. The battle droid saw ben and scanned his whole person spotting the Omnitrix symbol on his chest then it fired a beam from his hand at him sending ben flying back a bit.

Ben got up from the wreckage by slicing his way out and he looked at his hand "Cool." He said then he rushed at the robot trying to give it a punch but it jumped avoiding the blow attempting to land on ben but ben saw this coming and he back flipped out of the way. Ben then got into his Go-ken stance and gave the droid a come hither motion forcing it to shoot a beam at him. Ben ducked the beam redirecting it to a tree causing it to fall directly on an unsuspecting Gwen if Frank wasn't there to break the three in half with a kick.

Frank looked at Gwen who was shocked and cupped her cheek "Are you okay?" he asked her. Gwen just nodded in response before Frank took her to a safer place giving ben the go ahead.

Ben saw this and ducked a claw swipe from the droid before grabbing its hand and morphing his hand into a sword and slicing it off. The droid stumbled back a bit and looked at its destroyed hand before looking back at ben who was looking at it with a smirk. It fired a more powerful beam at ben who placed his arms in front of him catching the attack and redirected the reflecting beam back to it destroying it completely.

"Alright." Gwen cheered amongst the audience.

"Way to go Diamond Head!" Max cheered.

Ben looked at his adoring audience with a smug look and looked at his nails "I think my work here is done." He said before he left the area.

 _In the outskirts of space_

"You may go and complete this mission." The master said to the second battle droid from his tube.

The droid then walked to the hatch of the ship and launched itself to earth.

 _With the Tennyson's_

The Omnitrix was in time out mode and the Tennyson's were packing up for the night. Max looked at Frank who saw his gaze and nodded with a sigh.

He walked to his little brother and cousin who were setting up their sleeping bags "Ben, there's something I need to tell you and I guess now is as good a time as any," he looked at a curious Gwen "and I might as well tell you too Gwen."

"What about grandpa?" Ben asked.

"He already knows." Frank said then pulled the sleeve on his hand revealing his watch to ben and Gwen.

"That's just a watch Frank, you told me." Ben said. Gwen on the other hand was starting to see similarities between the watch and Ben's Omnitrix.

"It's not a watch Ben, it's a – *CRASH!*" they looked and saw another battle droid a few feet from then.

"Crap, watch is timed out, I can't do anything!" Ben said in panic and Frank had a serious face walking up to the droid.

"You don't have to." He said to his brother and before Ben could protest, Frank brought his wrist to his chest pressing the dial on his Omnitrix forcing the faceplate to shift creating a hologram of the different set of aliens in his collection. Frank selected the one he wanted and slammed the faceplate down in a similar fashion Ben did earlier and a green light surrounded the area. As it was done, they heard a funny voice that sounded a bit like a wrestler.

"Lemmie tell you something you stupid robot," it started "you think you and your buddy can come here and mess with Rath's family time?" he snarled and smacked his left fist into his right palm "No one messes with the Rath."

"Is that your brother?" Gwen asked pointing to what they were seeing, Ben just nodded shocked to do anything for what he just saw threw his world for a loop, okay well not really but this is a serious situation.

Standing in front of them was a hulking 9 feet figure. It was an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes that were glowing with rage.

"Roar!" Wrath snarled and rushed to the droid catching its arm that was going in for the swipe before clawing out said arm. Wrath looked at the arm then the droid and smirked then charged again using the machines arm to hit the robot repeatedly.

"Stop hitting yourself." Rath said each time he was smashing the droid with his arm destroying it pretty easily.

"Wow, your brother really knows how to handle himself." Gwen said shocked at the brutality.

"Don't worry about him, it's this form's character trait." Max explained "It seems he's prone to anger and solves it the only way it knows how."

"Its fists?" Ben asked but then noticed something and asked his grandpa "How do you know that, I thought you knew nothing about the watch."

"I helped your brother train." That was all he said to get Ben calming down.

"Looks like he's done." Gwen mused and they saw that as Rath ripped the head off the droid before crushing it and jumping of it as it fell to the ground.

Rath roared in victory before turning to his family and pressing the dial on his chest deactivating the Omnitrix revealing Frank who was scratching the back of his head at his brother's look that was demanding for answers.

Yup, this was going to be a great summer indeed.

Back at the campsite, Max and Gwen were finishing packing up their sleeping bags and other luggage back into the Rust Bucket.

Max then noticed two certain twins were missing. "Where are Ben and Frank?"

"I haven't seen 'em since breakfast." Gwen stated.

Soon, a dust cloud came speeding up and two aliens sped to a screeching halt, both of the same species. They were both blue-skinned velociraptor-like aliens with black skin on their arms and legs. They each had a long prehensile tail with blue and black stripes. Their arms ended with three fingered hands with scissor-like claws and instead of feet, they had blue wheel-like spheres at the end of their legs. A blue and black mask lifted from their faces, revealing the green eyes with black markings. They each wore a jumpsuit-like version of their regular clothes with the watch symbols on their chest.

"Guys?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Ben said. "Turns out we have some of the same forms as the other."

"Hey! Check this out!" Frank said as his mask closed and he grabbed the cooler, TV, sleeping bags, and other luggage and packed it into the car at lightning-quick speed. "Pretty fast, huh?"

And that was when their watches timed out and they morphed back to normal.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna be the best summer ever." Ben said with a smile as his Brother smirked.

"You said it, bro." Frank said, jabbing his shoulder.

"Absolutely." Max agreed.

"It's certainly going to be interesting." Gwen admitted. "So, where did you two go off anyway?"

"Just had to run a few errands before our vacation really got rolling." Ben said as Frank rolled hiseyes, knowing what they really did.

 _ **Back at Bellwood**_

Cash and J.T. were hanging from a tree branch by their underpants.

"Dude, how did we get up here?!" Cash asked.

"Not sure." J.T. said. "It all happened so fast."

"Hey! Somebody! Anybody! A little help here please!" Cash called out as the cars rolled past, ignoring them.


	3. Chapter 2 Washington BC

Chapter 2 Washington B.C

As Frank explained to Ben about how he got his watch, his Ai and what the watch was, at first Ben was excited then he was upset that Frank kept this from him so Frank cheered him up by helping him figure out how to work his Omnitrix, but not as well as he himself because that would be an unfair advantage and Ben needs the experience to be able to master it as good as him.

He also found out that Gwen was smart for her age almost as smart as he is so he was able to talk about advance mechanics with him and when he spoke about a plasma rifle he built, she was thrilled and practically demanded to show her. It was a weapon that fires highly concentrated lasers and she tested it on a tree that blew up completely. When he went into the inner mechanics for the gun, she was smitten even more and wanted to go out with him but since they were both 10, she was too young so they settled to be just friends.

Meanwhile, Ben was on his way to mastering his version of Heat Blast and he was making fine progress for someone who recently got the device but he wasn't able to complete the training as the radio signal picked up a police transmission complaining of a burning house not far from where they currently were so they got in the R.V and left the area to help the police.

 _ **In the burning house**_

The house inside was burning with an intense heat. Two civilians were trapped underneath a burning house. The roof was about to fall on them but it was caught by a heroic Ben that arrived on time as Heat Blast looking down on his rescue who were looking at him with awe.

"Who are you?" the boy asked being protected by his mother seeing Heat Blast hold on the piles of wood that was about to fall on them.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Ben said then he scorched the wood he was holding before sucking the fire around them creating a path for them to follow once a door was seen. As Ben mentioned the okay, the kid rushed to the door and reached the stair way leading down and out of the house but as they were about to move further, it collapsed freezing them in tracks. Ben looked around and spotted a window "This way!" he said and they were escorted to the window where Ben created a vortex of fire surrounding them, safely transporting them and himself out of the building to safety.

"I'm sure you all want to thank me but really it's all in a day's work for-"Ben spoke to the awed crowd in front of him that is until he saw something that caught his attention "No Way! A gold sumo slammer card!" he exclaimed in awe at the golden cards he saw the boy he saved earlier and immediately went to his side "Where did you get it?" he asked.

"I found it in a box of sumo slammer serials…" The kid said to the fire monster beside him confused as to why it would want one of these.

"Yo Heat Blast! Stop messing around." Frank said as the Rust bucket pulled up with Max and Gwen in toe "That was a distraction, the robbers are on the run!"

Ben got up "On it!" He said and with arms aimed on the ground, he took flight and followed the R.V as it was on the move leaving a confused group of civilians behind.

Later, they were trailing behind the robber's car with Ben flying above and the R.V directly below him and behind the other car. Ben then flew over to the other car and landed on the roof of it with a thud startling the drivers in it.

"What the hell was that?" Robber one asked his partner who looked outside to see a rust bucket chasing them.

"I don't know man, but there's an R.V chasing us." Robber 2 said to 1.

His partner just sped on trying to lose the van behind them unaware of the fire being above them that is until the roof of the car was ripped open and Robber 2 was dragged off his sit causing his partner to forcibly stop the car sending Ben flying at the unexpected stop crashing hard to the fence in front of him with Robber 2 on his hand.

"Ouch, now that was not what I was going for." Ben said as he got out of the rubble holding the knocked out robber on his hand before setting him down. He heard a click and saw the driver out of the car holding an AK-47 aiming at his face. "You gotta be pretty stupid to think that'll stop me." Ben said and he aimed a small fire at the gun that melted it forcing the robber to drop it on the ground because of the heat. "Now I'm gonna have to ask you to get on your knees with your arms behind your back." And the robber seeing no other alternative just followed the order but then as he got on his knees, he heard a beeping noise over some police sirens and saw a red flash.

"Hey, you're just a kid." The robber said as he saw a de-transformed Ben behind him seemingly ignoring the fact that the Omnitrix disappeared.

Ben got into the Go-ken fighting stance "And I can still whoop your butt." He said to the robber who growled and as he was about to get up and attack the kid, he heard cars pulling over and felt tazed before he was knocked out cold.

"Secure the other one, tie them up and take them to the cars." The chief police said and looked at Ben who sighed in relief "It's safe to go home kid, by the way, love the way you held your own on a superior opponent."

"Thanks." Ben said and with that he went to the corner of the street to enter the R.V with his family waiting for him telling Max to stop at Mega Mart to get some cereal in there.

 _ **Meanwhile in an Appartement Block**_

CLICK

The door was opened and a person walked inside the apartment pisses that the owner of this apartment hadn't paid his dues that's been over 6 months. As he walked in, the apartment looked creepy filled with animals of different kind all in a protective glass.

"Phew, smells like a zoo in here." The man said as he continued to walk to the person he was looking for that was until he walked into an empty cage that caught his attention. He was examining it until a frog came out of the log that startled him a bit.

As this was going, he didn't notice the shadow that was creeping up behind him until the owner spoke, "How did you get in?" the owner demanded scaring the manager into a mini heart attack.

"Passkey," the manager said fixing his tie "I am still your landlord remember, maybe not since your rent is 6 months past due." He ended.

"All my funds go into my research," the scientist said "Now get out, and you're disturbing me" he yelled pointing to the door.

"Looks like you were disturbed long before I got here," the landlord said "Listen doc, you and your furry friends are out on the street unless you pony up the green." He held out his hand hoping that Animo, the resident will pay for it.

"Pony up? Interesting choice of phrases…" Animo said picking up a frog from its habitat "You must be an animal lover, then you're going to love this." He dropped the frog on the floor and went to pick up a helmet with two horns on it, something that caused laughter from his uninvited guest.

"What's that? You a member of the moose lodge or something?" the landlord said.

"This is my transmodulator." Animo explained pointing to the device that was strapped on his chest "Phase 1, it creates and accelerates mutations at the genetic level." He smugly stated and turned the dial on his chest "Observe…"

The device charged up and shot a red beam from each horn aiming for the frog that was in the range of its attack. In a flash of red light, the frog grew nearly reaching the roof of the room, he looked bigger and had two set of eyes, one directly above the other, and a pair of horns on its head. The frog swallowed the landlord in a gulp and Animo couldn't resist,

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, but it sounds like you have you got a frog in the throat, or should I say it's the other way round?" He began to cackle louder as the mutated frog spat the landlord out of his mouth and into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Picking up a bit of an old newspaper clipping, Animo said, "I'm so close to getting what is rightfully mine, all I need is a few lousy components and I'll be able finish my work."

 _"So whether your need from hair spray to electronics…!"_ Animo suddenly heard a peppy commercial on the TV, where it explained about the new Mega Mart that opened up. Seeing this, Dr. Animo said, "Ah, just what the doctor ordered…"

 _ **With the Tennyson's**_

Frank, Ben, Gwen and Max were walking in a super store with Max pushing the trolley and Ben looking left and right, excited at the items he was seeing. Ben spotted the aisle he was looking for, the cereal aisle and he then rushed to pick up the first box of Sumo Slammer cereal he found.

"Sumo Slammer cards, Cool!" Ben exclaimed as he saw it on the prize section of the box. He had a mischievous smirk on his face as he saw Max and Gwen were busy looking for food while Frank was in the electronics section. He looked at his Omnitrix, Omni II and a plan formed in his head.

 _With Frank_

Frank was just browsing through the electronics section wondering on how far Ben had progressed in his training. He was impressed at how Ben was able to improvise with Heat Blast and when he mastered how to control his flames, he was proud. Now he was thinking of what alien he should train next and what alien he should unlock as a gift should Ben masher five of his aliens.

 _Grey matter? No he doesn't need any familiarization with him. How about Ghost Freak? No, I just get this odd feeling whenever Ben turns into that alien and what was it that Azmuth said about Ectonurites? I'll think about it when I have the time. Now who should I train next…_ he was forced out of thought when Gwen asked his grandfather a question.

"No offence Grandpa, but can we have a normal dinner for once?"

That now got him to remember that he needed to buy some real food and hide it from his grandfather so he went to the pasta section of the store and quickly selected pasta and then trailed off to the canned food section to pick up some spices for the sauce he was going to use. He paid for the item and sealed it in a scroll pocketing it and when he passed the cereal section, he saw Gwen holding a small grey toy that moved on her arms hidden at her back talking to the store manager.

He walked over to them and asked "Is something the matter?"

"Yes," the store manager said "this young lady over here thought that it would be a good idea to open these boxes of cereal spread all over the place." He motioned to the mess around them and Frank knew instantly it was Ben that did it and sighed.

"I'll handle it from here and pay for the boxes." Frank said and the manager smiled in appreciation before he left. They heard a beeping noise and Gwen decided it was time to have payback so she let Ben fall to the ground as grey matter.

"Why did you have to do that?" Grey matter asked in a squeaky voice before a bright light occurred and Ben was seen in the place of grey matter holding his injured ass.

"Ben…" Frank said warning him.

"Sorry, won't happen again, I swear." Ben said knowing that his brother can be scary at times. Frank sighed and motioned for them to gather the boxes while he went for grandpa.

 _Later_

By the cash register, Frank was just bringing out his wallet irritated that he had to pay for what his idiot of a brother did. Ben was scowling that he didn't get what he wanted and Omni II was on Frank's sholder annoyed at Ben also. Max was just confused as to how this happened.

As they were about to pay for the items, they started to feel mini quakes and the store started to shake forcing the manager to hide under the table in panic.

CRASH

The wall beside them exploded and as the smoke cleared, it revealed Dr. Animo on hit frog entering the store.

"Whoa…" An awed Ben said while Gwen and Max looked surprised. Frank and Omni II, not so much.

Animo ignored them and looked to the electronic section. He jumped down his frog because he found what he wanted and went to claim it but Ben wasn't standing for any of that.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked the Dr. as he stole the items while the rest of his family tried to shut him up.

"Don't be a hero kid," Animo said as he walked to Ben "Just run along and play."

Ben looked at his powered down Omnitrix and on instinct, dodged a tongue sent his way by the frog.

Animo walked to his frog and sat on it but as he was about to make a getaway, he was halted by two mall cops.

"Freeze!" Officer 1 ordered "Get down of that giant… frog and put your hands up."

Animo smirked and hopped over the officers heading to the animal section of the store to find some new experiments as the officer tried to call for backup.

As he reached the aisle he was looking for, Animo turned the dial on his chest and aimed the rays that shot out at the pets, two in particular, a hamster and a bird. Both animals mutated into a bigger nastier version of themselves and Animo ordered them,

"Arise to your full potential my pets…"

 _Meanwhile_

Ben and the rest of his family just arrived to see the mutated animals grow big and Ben had to make a comment,

"Whoa, what kind of pet foods are they serving around here?"

"I know I wouldn't want to buy it." Omni II said Frank and Gwen and Max agreed.

"Behold, the genius of Doctor Aloysius James Animo!" he announced to his awed audience "Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve. Mark my words today I'll make history, or should it be _pre_ -history."

"Ben?" Gwen asked.

"The Omnitrix is out, I can't help." Ben explained and they all turned to Frank who was looking at them confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to help?" Ben asked.

"Think of it as experience…" Frank explained "What would you do if the Omnitrix wasn't available?"

The giant hamster roared at them and they all stepped back along with Frank who didn't really want to hurt the animals but with the way the hamster has started chasing them, he had to reconsider. It wasn't until he leapt over him and Ben and cornered Max and Gwen that he decided to end it. He spotted a ball and threw it at the hamster telling Ben to take cover.

"Hey ugly, come and get it!" Frank said as he got into the Go-ken stance giving the hamster a come hither motion to which it obliged by charging angrily at Frank who were ignoring the yells of Gwen and Max as he waited for the hamster to reach him before he ducked under the charge and gave it a kick on its stomach sending it flying up before he used the shelves as support to help him leap higher than the hamster and unconsciously added his chakra to his leg adding more power to its blow before flipping and giving it a dropkick sending it crashing down heavily to the ground knocking it out completely.

"That, was awesome." Gwen cheered from her spot.

"Thanks for the save kiddo." Max said still reeling from the brief run he had, something that Ben noticed from his spot.

"Are you okay grandpa?" he asked and Max waved his worry away that was until the ground shook signaling the return of Animo who was pissed.

"You fool, you cannot stop me," Animo said "I will turn Washington D.C into Washington B.C!" with that, he got off his frog and leapt on the mutated bird that came to pick him up and they both left the store with the frog following behind.

"You saved the store!" the store manager said coming to see the monsters leave "If there's anything I can do to repay you, anything you want…"

Ben suddenly got a devious idea and smirked "Well…" he would have continued that was until Max dragged him of the store with Gwen and Frank in toe.

 _ **On the road**_

The R.V was on the road chasing the giant bird with Animo on top of it with Max behind the wheels trailing the bird.

"Ah, this reminds me of the good old day," Max said to Ben who was at the front seat sulking for his loss of his Sumo Slammer cards "before I retired."

Gwen noticed something wrong here and asked "So what kind of plumber were you?"

Max stuttered a bit and answered "A darn good one."

"Ben, stop sulking in front," Omni II said from the other side of the back seat on Frank's Omnitrix where Gwen was sitting "you'll get the cards next time."

"Fine." Ben said after he sighed making Frank sigh in relief until they heard ringing from Gwen's computer.

"Bingo!" Gwen said catching everyone's attention "5 years ago, Animo was a promising researcher in vetinary science, but it turns out, he was mutating animals and when he didn't win some big prize, well..."

"He threw a tantrum like a baby and vowed revenge?" Frank asked and Gwen nodded.

"Didn't he say he wanted to make pre-history?" Max asked while driving.

"That's it! I know where he's going." Ben exclaimed much to the surprise of Gwen and as he told them his idea, they drove to the one place they knew he would be from what they just realized, _The Natural History Museum._

As they packed the R.V, Ben, Max and Gwen came out of the vehicle rushing inside the museum with Frank and Omni II staying behind, something that Gwen noticed.

"Why aren't you coming?" She asked catching the attention of the other two.

"Yeah, we could use the help." Ben said.

"You guys go on, there's something I want to check out first." Frank said and Ben and Max headed to the door with Gwen waiting behind voicing her curio city.

"What do you want to do that made you stay behind?" she asked.

"Something that I've been working on that I want to give a test run." Frank said "It's just a prototype though."

"Can I see?" she eagerly asked.

"In due time. Now head in after those two and be careful out there." Omni II said waving off her curiosity. "I don't want to lose one of the first real friends I have." Frank Said to Her.

Here, Gwen blushed and left Frank to his devices something he was glad for. He went back into the R.V and picked up his bag and brought out a box opening it revealing a Black ninja face Mask with red outlines around the edges. He went to the washroom and looked in the mirror seeing himself before putting on the mask over his head. Red seals appeared all over his body and seconds later, he was wearing a full body black ninja spandex that fit him perfectly with red outlines around all the edges of the feet, arms and he had on a red scarf and red martial arts belt on his hips. Only his bright blue eyes could be seen through the eye holes, then it around his head and constructed into a new awesome mask with a large red visor that covered the eye holes and has two fins that acts like dragon horns like Drago. as he was inspecting the suit he made on his own.

"Not bad," Omni II said as she looked at him in the mirror, Frank gazed at himself and saw how perfectly fit the Ninja Omni Suit.

" _Omni Suit Complete! Status: Fine. Bio-matrix: Stable. Master Omnitrix functions: Normal. Life Support System: 100% functional. How do you feel?_ " asked Omni II.

"I...I FEEL GREAT! Now to take this for a test run." Frank then brought out three smoke bombs and dropped them on the floor forcing them to explode and as they cleared, he was gone as well.

 _ **With the others**_

Max, Gwen and Ben were in the museum following the trail of feathers and destruction left by the insane doctor.

"Wow, never thought I'd spend my summer vacation visiting a history museum." Ben said.

"Even a dweeb like you needs to learn a thing or two before school resumes." Gwen insulted causing Ben to pout at the jab.

"Now kids, were not here to argue, were looking for the mad doctor." Max said as the turned into a corner.

"And I think we've found him." Ben said spotting Animo working.

Animo heard the noise and looked up from his work "You're too persistent, I hate persistent." He said before he aimed his rays on the dead bone of a mammoth displayed in the museum "Now time for step two of my plan." He said and activated his transmodulator firing at the bones and before the very eyes of the Tennyson's, the Mammoth was alive with all its flesh intact and it seemed angry if the red eyes on its face was anything to go by.

"Behold the genus that is Animo!" Animo announced before he left the mammoth to deal with these pest.

"Ben…" Gwen said.

"On it." Ben said and he turned into Four arms as he pressed the dial on his chest "Lets wrestle!" he then charged the Mammoth with all his might giving his grandpa and cousin a chance to go after Animo, something they took advantage of.

 _With Gwen and Max_

Gwen and Max saw Animo in the dinosaurs section looking at the triceratops bone and before they could stop him, he fired his transmodulator beam at the bones bringing the species back to life and ordering it to attack the Tennyson's along with the bird that just arrived. As Animo saw they were distracted, he fired the beam at the bones of a Tyrannosaurus Rex bringing it back to life before jumping on it.

"No one will stop me from getting what is rightfully mine." He yelled out before he left his pets to deal with the Tennyson's that were doing all they could to evade the monsters in front of them, that is until something was thrown at said Monsters distracting them and a voice spoke out to them.

"Hey ugly, get ready to be Extinct… again!"

When Gwen and Max looked, they saw a figure about the same height as Frank in a black ninja jumpsuit with a red vertical line along the front of the outfit from its neck to its hip that was wrapped up in a red Gi belt that fit with the outfit. His mask had a vertical red outline from its head to its eyes, a large red visor that covered the eye holes and has two fins that acts like dragon horns like Drago and he wore a dark red scarf. He was standing on the wall looking down on them but Gwen noticed those eyes that were revealed, probably the only thing revealing about the suit. Well that and the suit never hid the hair design and she just put two and two together and smirked.

"Is this the thing you said you were getting out of the R.V?" She asked surprising Max as he had no idea who this person was and wanted in his R.V.

"Of course, only a smart girl like you would be able to realize the boy she has a crush on has a mask." Frank said causing Gwen to blush.

"I do not have a crush on you." Gwen muttered to herself Frank chuckled to himself and Max realized who this was.

"Frank?" He asked.

As Frank wanted to answer, the wall shook and Frank saw that the triceratops below him. He looked back to Max "Hold that thought." He then materialized a sword and jumped to the ground a few feet away from the creature before he dashed towards it and jumped to the wall as the dinosaur charged at him. He then readied his sword and jumped from the wall landing in front of the triceratops before his sword started to hum. He closed his eyes in meditation as time slowed down when the triceratops charged at him again. When Frank opened his eyes, he was behind the triceratops in a burst of speed. As he materialized the sheath, he gave the sword a 540 spin before slowly sheathing it with a cling simultaneously calling out the name of the skill set,

" **Mu Seigen no Ken Seisakujo! (Unlimited Blade Works!)"**

The triceratops burst into tiny pieces as deep slashes appeared all over its body getting rid of it completely. The bird saw this and went to attack Gwen that was currently amazed at what she and her grandpa saw but noticed the bird moments later and picked up a staff before using it to attack the bird.

"He's not the only one with moves you know." Gwen said as the bird retreated briefly before Frank appeared in front of them.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"How did you do that" Gwen asked wanting to know how to do what he did but as he was about to answer, he had to duck an incoming attack from the bird that was behind him bit that was a mistake as it used its talons to pick up Gwen by her bag before escaping with her. It was at that time Four Arms arrived seeing his cousin being taken hostage and without giving it any thought, he went after the bird leaving Max and Frank behind.

"So, how did you get the suit?" Max asked his adoptive grandson.

"With minor help from Omni II, my smart aliens, I managed to build a prototype bio-suit that helps unlock dormant powers if only you wear the mask. It would only accept those with dormant abilities and help them experience what they could do if said skillset is unlocked." Frank explained.

"So the ninja thing?" Max asked.

"My chakra's all but gone (He doesn't know it's healed yet) but I am the result of two powerful ninja's in The World so very, very much." Frank said and instantly, he knew who Frank was referring to.

"Why don't we go help Ben and Gwen?" Max suggested later and Frank agreed before he pulled of the mask and one seal work later, he was back to his civilian attire.

 _ **Later**_

Ben was lying in a crater created by his alien form as he failed in catching the bird letting it fly away with his cousin. He got up and out of the crater only to see the R.V stop in front of him with Max looking at him.

"Did someone call for a taxi?" He asked and Ben smiled before he got into the vehicle. They were driving when they heard the cell phone in the R.V ringing.

"Grandpa?" Frank asked.

"On it." Max replied and moved to where the signal was coming from, _the Washington Monument._

As all three reached their destination, they rushed out of the R.V to see Gwen's cell drop on the ground hearing her screams of terror.

"It's hero time!" Ben said and he dialed up an alien he wanted and moments later, Ben was Stink-fly. He fluttered his wings and took off to save his cousin whose grip slipped but was grateful for the save that was until Ben had to evade the bird heading his way.

"I think I'm gonna puke…" Gwen said from her cousin's back.

"Spew on me and you better learn to fly fast." Stink-fly said as he kept on evading the bird.

Max and Frank saw the trouble that both were having and Frank decided.

"I'm helping." He said as he dialed up the alien he wanted, he smacked the face plate on his watch and in a flash of green light later, he was XLR8. "Gotta run." And with a dash of speed, he ran to the monument.

Ben saw the green light and knew his brother had transformed "You're gonna have to trust me." He said to Gwen who nodded and he was heading to the monument where he saw a blue/black streak running on the walls and as he reached it, he threw Gwen who screamed in terror but was calmed down as the blur caught her and landed her on the ground safely.

"You okay?" Frank asked and Gwen nodded after muttering her thanks. He looked at Ben who was floating above them "Let's go get Animo." He said and one good luck later, both left to deal with the insane doctor once and for all.

 _ **With Animo**_

"And here is my Verities award, it was an honor to be nominated with a distinguished group of scientists." Kelly Reeds said chuckling at the last part, which was until a crash was heard followed by a wall coming down. The scientist were granted the strange sight of a green man riding on a T-Rex.

"Kelly! I do believe you have something that is mine…" Animo said before he jumped down and grabbed the award with the speech he prepared "I'd like to thank the committee for this honor…" he then got on his pet dinosaur and moved to attack his former colleague but was stopped as he was punched out of his dinosaur by a blur and his dinosaur was attacked moments after.

Frank and Ben arrived just in time to stop Animo from attacking a civilian, something that displeased the doctor so he sent his dinosaur to attack them but Naruto told Ben to distract it while he dealt with the doctor.

"What are you?" Animo said scared as XLR8 picked him up from his collar.

"Your one way ticket to defeat." Frank said before he knocked Animo out and grabbed the transmodulator from his head and crushed it with his hand sending a shockwave of energy around a 250 mile radius. The mutated animals returned to their original form and Animo was captured by the police currently on his way to jail all the way screaming his revenge on the one that stopped him.

Meanwhile, the Tennyson's were driving out of D.C after this adventure they had hoping to take a break for some time.

"I didn't get that Gold Sumo Slammer card but at least I got a souvenir." Ben said holding the crushed transmodulator on his hand before placing it in the box in front of him and his cousin "Plus I guess saving the city it is own reward."

"Don't forget, you and Frank saved me." Gwen said "Thanks, both of you."

"No problem Gwen." Frank said from his place beside Max and Ben waved off her thanks as well.

"So Frank, tell me something," Gwen said "do you have any more inventions? And how does that Bio-Ninja suit work?" here she had to suppress a smirk as she caught Ben's attention and heard Frank groan.

"Ninja Suit?" Ben asked his brother who had to look back and glare to a smug Gwen before he sighed and explained to his family.

This was going to be a really long summer.


	4. Chapter 3 The Krakken

Chapter 3 The Krakken or The day I got Nessie.

Today, the Tennyson's were on our way to a fishing pier. These first few lines are what happened the night before.

Frank, Gwen, and Ben were outside near a lake. We had our bathing suits on. Max bought me a new one, since I didn't have one with me. It was black, and had silver stripes down both sides with red lines in between the silver ones. Ben had dived in.

"Ben Tennyson makes a perfect dive! All 10s! The crowd goes wild!" shouted Ben.

"Woo-hoo! Go Ben, Go Ben!" said Frank as he looked at Gwen after that.

"Way to go, dweeb." Gwen said to her cousin.

"Can you ever just be nice to Ben?" Frank said as ben come up.

"Yeah, Gwen. Lighten up." Ben said to Gwen.

"Sorry. There are ugly fish there. And I do mean him." Gwen said

"Ugh… Could you go tomorrow without insulting him just once?" Frank said.

"I don't know… Not really." Gwen said.

"How about if you do it for me?" Frank said as he took in the fact she liked him a lot. Maybe adores him by now, considering what she does for Frank.

"That I can do." Gwen said.

"Now it's time for Four arms to dive!" Frank said as he dialed his shadow on it, and pressed down.

Gwen shouted "Take cover!" As Four arms, Frank ran up, then jumped right before he got to the lake.

"MAN!" Ben shouted as He was swimming away as fast as he could.

Four arms shouts "Cannon ball!" I wrapped myself up, and I made a huge splash. It blew Ben right out of the water, and into Gwen as she was running.

"Get off!" Gwen shouted.

As Ben said "I don't know…" I pulled my head out of the water, and was covered in seaweed.

"Ahh! That hits the spot. That was a 'seismic' splash. Woo-hoo!" Four arms said.

"Oh… That was perfect!" Gwen said.

"Wait… Lake Monster!" Ben said as he look at it.

Gwen screamed "AHHHH!" They ran into the RV.

Four arms: "What's the problem?" he was about to come out, but something grabbed my leg, and pulled Four arms in. It looked like a sea monster pulled him in. It had huge jaws, and was massive. He couldn't hold his breath as four arms, so he went Ripjaw, and bit what it wrapped around. It roared, and whipped him with a tentacle of some sort, right where the Omnitrix symbol was. It glowed yellow, while he flew out of the water, and landed on top of the RV.

"That was a wild ride…" Ripjaw said as Max opened the door, and was holding a baseball bat.

"Who's out there?" I slid down from the top of the RV." Max said to Ripjaw

Ripjaws said "Oh man…" he was then knocked unconscious, and reverted to normal. The Omnitrix was now yellow instead of its usual green, and then, a new shadow appeared in it. It was shaped like a lizard, but had two tentacles coming out of its head.

"Oops. It's just Frank!" Max said.

"Just great! Ben!" Gwen said.

"I'm sorry!" Ben said.

"Let's pull him in to the RV." Max said as They immediately put Frank on the couch, and Max started the RV up.

The next day…

I woke up to the smell of food.

"Ouch… Huh?" The Omnitrix had the shadow on it. "Who's this guy?" Frank continued to ask myself.

"Sorry about last night." Max said as he apologies for last night.

"You mean you gave me this headache?" Frank said.

"Yeah. He's sorry." Ben said.

"I get thrown out of a lake by a monster, then get hit on the back of the head, and all you can say is I'm sorry?" Frank said.

"Yeah, pretty much, heh-heh." Ben said as he scratches his head.

"Ouch… What's breakfast?" Frank said

"Flodderworms." Max said as he again is cook food that shouldn't be on the menu.

"EWW!" Ben and Gwen said in disgust.

"Alrighty then." Frank said as he is a saiyan and they can eat anything. he had some while still sitting on the couch. "Mmm… Not half-bad." As he eats the worms

"He has taste-buds of steel." Ben said out loud as his face turns green.

"No. I have taste buds made out of Omnitrix." Frank said as he showed it to him. The shadow was still displayed.

"An eleventh alien? When'd he gets there?" Ben asked

"Oh, this? It appeared between the time I got hit with the baseball bat, and a lake monster threw me on the top of the RV." Frank said

"A lake monster?" Max asked.

"It was something! I remember the symbol on Ripjaws' shoulder going yellow when it was hit really hard by that thing." Frank said.

"I guess the Omnitrix absorbs new DNA if it has been struck at by a new species." Max said as he explains on why frank has the alien in his omnitrix.

"And this thing was huge!" Frank said.

"Maybe you shouldn't use that form. Even you don't know what it is." Gwen said with concern.

"I know…" I pressed the button, and the faceplate went down, showing no shadows at all. Frank said.

On Vilgax's ship…

"Oh. This is new." Robot said.

"What?" Vilgax asked as he yelled.

"The Omnitrix has absorbed another DNA sample." Robot said.

"Bringing the count to 1,000,904." Vilgax said.

"And this one seems formidable." Robot said.

"Don't send anything down yet. I wish to see it in action first…" Vilgax said.

"Of course." Robot said.

Back down with the Tennyson's…

They headed into a pier, because Max chartered a boat from a guy called 'Shaw.' Frank was looking at the Omnitrix, trying to figure out what the heck it was.

"What's wrong?" Gwen said.

"I'm trying to think about what it can do. It's obviously a water alien, and is huge, so it's pretty strong, but I don't know anything else." Frank said.

"I got a name for it." Ben said.

"Okay. What?" Frank said.

"Nessy." Ben said.

"Nessy? This isn't Scotland." Frank said.

"Yeah. It isn't." Gwen said.

"You actually went through with my suggestion? Wow." Frank said.

"Well…" Gwen said.

"Well, big lake monster, Loch Ness Monster, come on." Ben:

"Yet, there is no better name for 'her.' Nessy it is, then." Frank said.

"Kids! Ready to start?" Max said.

"Yeah!" Gwen said.

"What're we doing anyway, Grandpa?" Frank said.

"We're going on a fishing trip." Max said.

"Fishing? Cool." Frank said as he has been fishing in North Carolina before, knew what it was like.

"I'm in." Ben: Gwen said.

"Count me out. I'll wait here."

"Why?" Frank asked.

"The worms…" Ben said.

"Oh. See ya then, Gwen." Frank said as leave to go fishing

"Okay." Gwen said as Max, Ben, and Frank got on the boat, and saw an older looking guy, but clearly still able to see and walk well enough.

"Are you Captain Shaw?" Max said.

"Yes I am, sir." Man said.

"We're the Tennysons, and we chartered your boat for some fishing today." Max said.

"Very well. Let's go." Shaw said as He seemed alright. They all put on lifejackets before the boat started, and then they went out into the lake. Frank kept a very close watch on the surface of the water for bubbles. Max was fishing out, and Ben was just lying back in the sun.

"You okay, boy?" Shaw said as Frank and Ben looked up at him.

"The blonde." Shaw said.

"Yeah. Just watching for the lake monster that got me last night." Frank asked

"You met the Krakken and lived?" Shaw said.

"The Krakken?" Frank asked.

"I commend your bravery, boy. I'm proud to have you aboard my ship." Shaw said.

"Thanks. You've met it and lived, too?" Frank said.

"Aye. I can take you to where I met her." Shaw said.

"It's a girl?" Frank said.

"'Tis true." Shaw said.

"I got a bite!" Max said as He reeled it in, and it was a pretty decent sized fish. He put it in a bucket.

"Max. You want to go out further?" Shaw said.

"Okay. No problem." Max said as He pulled the lure out, and lied back like Ben was doing. Frank kept his eyes on the water at all times.

"Be wise, lad. We could run into it at any given time." Shaw said.

"I know. But I'm ready for her this time." Frank said.

Frank turned the dial to Nessy, aka the Krakken.

"So am I." Shaw said as He pulled out a harpoon gun. "So am I, boy."

"Nice." Frank said. admired the sharpness of the harpoon.

"She's a beaut, ain't she?" Shaw said.

"If I ever saw one." Frank said.

"Captain Shaw." Shaw said.

"Captain Shaw. Excuse my rudeness." Frank said.

"Whatever." Shaw said as He stopped, and Max put the reel back out. Ben put his out, and Frank kept an eye on the water, and my hand on the Omnitrix, ready to go Nessy whenever she showed up.

15 minutes later…

"This is getting boring. I'll just look for it myself." Frank said as he turned the dial to Ripjaws, and was about to slap it down, when they heard a Megaphone.

Megaphone: "Leave this lake now! It is under the protection of the government for underwater studies!"

I was startled, and turned it off again.

"What gives?" Shaw said.

"Yeah." Frank said.

"I am Jonah Melville! This section of the lake is being used to study the fishes. Evacuate all boats currently out in the water." Guy said with megaphone.

"No. We can't, Jonah." Frank said.

Jonah (removing the Megaphone) said "Why?"

"We have to get the Krakken." Frank said.

Jonah laughed, and some of his crewmates also laughed with him.

"Hey! I'm serious!" Frank said.

"Yes. He is. I've seen it myself."

"We've looked everywhere in this lake, and we have never seen a Krakken, or anything even slightly resembling it. Trust me. The water is completely safe." Jonah said.

"It isn't! You'll all be eaten alive!" Frank said.

"Let those fish-huggers have their way." Shaw said.

"But…" Frank said as shaw winked at frank, and he smiled, and nodded.

"At least Ben and I caught some decent amount of fish." Max said.

"25. Must really be bitin'." Shaw said.

"And you should be bitin' land. Now." Jonah said.

"Fine." Frank said as they were about to start heading back, and the other people on fishing boats were preparing to leave, when… the Krakken actually showed up. Many boats were overturned. It roared loudly.

"Oh no! Frank!" Ben said.

"I know Ben! Goin' XLR8!" Frank said as he became him, then jumped on the water, and ran right over it. Frank grabbed two people at a time, and got them all back to land, when he noticed that the Krakken was starting to attack Jonah's boat.

"Oh man!" Frank said as he became Heatblast then he launched myself up, on a column of fire like a surfboard, and started throwing fireballs at it. It turned to see frank doing it, and whapped him with a tentacle on its head. Ben became Ripjaws so Frank can land safely, and bit on the Krakken's front leg, and it flailed around. Frank latched on to its body, and started biting, but, it actually flung me off after it shook its whole body around. Frank went XLR8 again, ran onto Jonah's boat, because the Krakken was still going for it, and He kicked its face over and over again. The Krakken backed off, and dove back underwater as a result of it.

"Whoo. That was a close one. You were right about the Krakken." Jonah said.

"What was in those boxes that made the Krakken attack them you guys instead of the other people?" Frank/ XLR8 said.

"Our lunch." Crewmate said.

"What? It tried to kill you for sandwiches? You think there's enough fish in the sea." Frank/XLR8 said.

"Yes. And we're Friends of Fish. That's the organization me and my crewmates here are a part of." Jonah said for the response.

"I have an idea. I'd like to request clearance to hunt the Krakken down, and kill it. For good. You can then do your studies in peace." Frank/XLR8 said.

"I can't do that, kid." Jonah said.

"Why not? I'm a superhero." Frank/XLR8 said.

"Still, this is government business. It'd be hard to squeeze you in to the plans. You understand, right?" Jonah said.

"Not totally. Look, I'll check in every once in a while to make sure the Krakken causes little trouble." Frank/XLR8 said.

"I understand, but…" Jonah said.

"Fine. I'll go." Frank/XLR8 said as he ran back to Shaw's boat, and they headed back. Frank reverted to normal.

"Remember. We go out tonight. Okay, lad?" Shaw said.

"Right, Captain." Frank said as they left the boat, and he waved bye to Shaw.

"25?" Gwen asked.

"Really biting today. This is for dinner tonight." Max said.

"I thought that was octopus tentacles." Ben said.

"Fishes are the side-dish." Max said.

"I can dig that." Frank said.

"Listen. Frank." Max said.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"I know you want to be the hero here, but, this one's gonna have to slip through your fingers." Max said

"Aw, come on!" Frank said.

"I don't like it either, but the government has sanctioned this area. We can't go off and just search without a CIA or FBI badge." Max said.

"What about a Plumber's badge?" Frank asked.

"Not this time. We are a Plumber unit on patrol, but we don't have a proper license." Max said.

"Oh…so, Jonah's gonna have to deal with this on his own, then?" Frank said

"As much as I regret to say it, yes." Max said.

"But, Grandpa, he can't do it alone! And we can use its own powers against it!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, Grandpa!" Ben said in response.

'I'm sorry, but not this time. We leave at daybreak tomorrow." Max said.

"Can I at least say by to Shaw before I go?" Frank said

"Yes, you may. Why?" Max said

"I kinda like the dude." Frank said as he ran off towards his boat, where he was setting up his harpoon gun and scuba gear.

"Hey, first-mate." Shaw said.

"First-mate?" Frank asked.

"You're my right hand man on this fishing trip." Shaw said.

"Got it." Frank said

"And we're going to need your fish form." Shaw said.

"I know. I'm ready to back you up any time, man." Frank said

He set the boat out, and They got to the same point where Jonah stopped THEM the first time. Shaw had his scuba gear on, and his harpoon gun. Frank became Ripjaws for him.

"Ready, Captain?" Frank/Ripjaws asked.

"What're we waiting fer?" Shaw said as they dived down into the water. Frank used Ripjaws' power to turn his legs into a giant fish tail. It looked beautiful. Fishes swimming everywhere, some lake-floor rocks, and a sunken boat was also there.

"Underwater's a beauty, ain't she?" Frank/Ripjaws said as Shaw nodded. Frank knew he couldn't talk through the Scuba gear, so frank knew why he did that.

Shaw pointed to some orange spheres. Frank/Ripjaws nodded, and swam to them.

"Eggs. I think." Frank/Ripjaws said as he picked it up, then heard a roar. The Krakken came out from under the boat wreckage. Shaw fired his harpoon, but it failed. She head-butted Shaw, and Frank/Ripjaws bit one of the tentacles on her face. She flung me off. Shaw swam for cover, and Frank/Ripjaws knew he had to, because without his harpoon, he really wasn't too much. Frank/Ripjaws tried to scratch at it's eye, but it whipped him away with its tentacles again.

"Well… This is gonna be hard as Ripjaws. Going Nessy!" Frank/Ripjaws became the Krakken, and roared at the real one.

Shaw looked in disbelief, but the difference between Frank and her was the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. We had an underwater brawl that was noticeably epic. It went blow-for-blow. Until Shaw motioned for Frank to leave, because he noticed another boat heading towards his. Frank nodded, and swam towards him, then went Ripjaws. The Krakken chased after us, but Frank/Ripjaws directed her into a rock, where she ran into, and stunned herself. they jumped back on to the boat, and found Jonah there.

Jonah: "I thought I said, no other boats but mine on this lake until the studies were done." His crewmates were each armed with a pistol. There were 5 of them.

"We were trying to do you a favor." Shaw said.

"Yeah, man! Lay off!" Frank/Ripjaws said

"Heh. You really believed my study story?" Shaw said.

"What are you then?" Frank/Ripjaws asked

"An auctioneer of endangered species. I believe in the Krakken alright, and now, I'm gonna kill her, and sell her for an amazingly high price!" Jonah said.

"Wait! Were those boxes really her other eggs?" Frank/Ripjaws asked in shocked.

"Of course, numbnut." Jonah said as Frank/Ripjaws became Diamondhead in angre.

"You piece of s***!" Diamondhead shouted.

"Get them!" Jonah said as His crewmates fired on Diamond Head, but every bullet proved useless.

"Impossible!" Jonah said in gasp.

"Not if you're made of diamonds, it isn't." Diamondhead said

Shaw was trying to fight off some of the other crewmates with an oar, but one finally knocked him out, and took him with them. Frank was too busy fighting off some of the other guys, though to really notice. One set a bomb on the boat.

"No! You're going to blow this thing up?" Diamondhead said as he shouts at Jonah to stop.

Jonah pushed a button, and the boat exploded. Frank was sent flying up, changed into Stinkfly, and went after his boat at top speed.

"He's still after us, sir!" Crewmate shouted in fear.

"Shoot it!" Jonah said as they got a harpoon, and shot, but missed. Frank shot slime onto the boat, it stuck, and I pulled myself in like I was on a web strand.

"No…" Jonah said as Frank then went Upgrade. he shot an eye beam, which knocked out some crewmates, and then grew spikes on his arms, stretched them out to 20 feet, and whipped them all around, knocking many of the others of the boat.

"Your time is up, Jonah! Stop what you're doing right now, and I promise not to kick your butt." Upgrade said.

"That would be good, but, I have other plans now." Jonah said as He pushed a button, which launched me, and the unconscious Shaw, up into the air. I went Stinkfly again, and flew back to land. Shaw woke up, and I became normal again.

"What exactly happened?" Shaw said.

"Jonah tried to kidnap you, and I saved you. And now, I have to get the Krakken's eggs back from them." Frank said.

"Her eggs? What's that got to do with this?" Shaw said.

"She wouldn't be attacking if her 3 eggs weren't stolen. I'm gonna stop Jonah." Frank said.

"Let's go, then!" Shaw said.

"They blew up your boat, dude." Frank said.

"Fish-huggers!" Shaw said.

"There you are, Frank." Max said as he ran to Frank.

"Max, Gwen, Ben, um…" Frank said.

"I know. We looked up Jonah Melville. He auctions endangered species to get money. And he'll get anything to make him rich." Max said.

"You were right to be suspicious of him." Gwen said.

"Yeah. You figured it out before we did." Ben said.

"Well, I'm going to get us there." Frank said.

"We'll use my rowboat!" Shaw said.

"I'm sorry Captain, but you're going to have to lay here for a while. Gwen, Ben, Max, and I can do it ourselves." Frank said.

"Well, give those fish-huggers a beating they won't forget." Shaw said frank got Nessy's shadow on when he finished his sentence.

"Don't worry, Shaw." Frank said he hit the faceplate down, and became her. Frank roared, and got into the water. Max, Ben, and Gwen hopped on his back, and he swam off into the direction frank went in, until they found a cannery.

"There! Let's go in there." Max said as Frank sunk deeper down, so Jonah couldn't see them. They held on to back and held their breath as Frank did it. Frank resurfaced under the cannery where a ladder was.

"Jackpot!" Ben said.

"Cool!" Gwen said.

"You try to find the eggs. We'll clear out the place." Max said as Frank nodded, and submerged completely again. They finished climbing the ladder, when two guys blocked their path.

"We have company." Max said.

Gwen entered a karate stance, and Ben also did. They ran to attack them, but Gwen and Ben managed to stop them. Max threw them overboard.

"Well Ben, you have moves, too. I guess you're not a dweeb after all." Gwen said

"Well, I thought I'd, uh, you know, learn your moves." Ben said.

"I'm sorry for calling you a dweeb or doofus all the time. You're actually skilled." Gwen said

"Kids!" Max said as he trying to get their attention.

"Oh, right." Ben and Gwen said as they followed him, and Ben said, "Apology accepted, Gwen."

Frank became Ripjaws, and started climbing up one of the wooden poles to the top floor. A guy spotted him.

Guard: "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"

Ripjaws: "You're going down!" I went Wildmutt, and knocked him overboard. I then went XLR8, and zoomed around at a faster speed.

Jonah was loading up the eggs onto a boat. He was in a mini-sub with arms, dropping them in. The Krakken showed up, and went berserk on him. He tried fighting it with missiles he installed in, but all they did was stun it. The others found Jonah doing it, after knocking down a few more idiotic guards.

"Where's good help these days?" Jonah said as he sighs.

"Not here, that's for sure." Ben said.

Frank/XLR8 zoomed in.

"Frank!" Gwen said

"She's pissed right now, huh?" XLR8 said.

"Pretty." Max said as Frank became Ripjaws.

"I'm taking this underwater." Frank/Ripjaws said as He jumped, and got on the front of the sub.

"You punk!" Jonah said in anger.

"Punk? Look who's talking!" Frank/Ripjaw said as He dropped the sub underwater, and shot out torpedoes. They exploded, and frank was sent back a few inches. Frank/Ripjaws then swam at him, and bit one of the arms off. He sent out an electric surge at Frank/Ripjaws, and he jumped off, shrugging off the shock. The Krakken tail-whipped the sub, and it slammed into a rock wall, opening it up. Jonah swam out, and took out a knife to stab the Krakken, but the knife broke. The Krakken roared. Frank/Ripjaws swam back up, and got its eggs back by knocking over the cargo on top of the boat. The Krakken happily grabbed them, and swum away. Frank/Ripjaws looked at Jonah, and he shrugged. Frank/Ripjaws socked him in the face, and hung him on a rock.

"Now, wait for the cops to pick you up, because a nice dry cell's waitin' for ya." Frank/Ripjaws said as he became Nessy, and picked up Ben, Gwen, and Max. Shaw came with the police, seemingly, and they got him on to the boat.

Frank swam back, and they slid down the back of his neck. frank swam onto the shore, and changed back to normal.

"The Krakken shouldn't be bothering people anymore." Frank said.

"You got that right, lad." Shaw said.

Jonah was cuffed by cops.

"I will have my revenge, kid! Count on it!" Jonah said in anger as he goes away.

"As if, fish-hugger." Frank said.

"More like fish-seller." Shaw said.

"I hear ya, Captain." Frank said.

"Now what are ya gonna do, lad?" Shaw said.

"Go on, I guess." Frank said.

"I want you to have this." Shaw said as he gave frank something. It was a fishing lure.

"Why this?" Frank asked.

"It was my first fishing lure from when I was a wee boy fishin' with my Pop. It's never failed me, and it shouldn't for you either. Or, you can keep it just to think o' me." Shaw said.

"Wow. Such a valuable gift needs to be treasured. Thank you." Frank said.

"Just to tell ye, though, I'm not usually this friendly. You were the only one besides me who believed the Krakken was real, so I felt a sort of good friendship. Don't tell the others I did this. I don't want them to know I got soft over the years, ya know?" Shaw said.

"Okay, Captain." Frank said.

"Ready yet. Frank?" Max said.

"I guess so. Bye, Captain!" Frank said he waved.

"Are ya sure the Krakken won't be showing' up any time soon?" Shaw said.

"I'm sure!" Frank said.

"Goodbye, lad! Good luck on your travels!" Shaw said as he wave good bye.

End of chapter.

Will Nessy ever be useful again for Frank? We'll find out on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 Permanent Retirement

Chapter 4 Permanent Retirement

It was 4 weeks since the Nessie disaster. Frank decided to continue teaching Ben on how to control one of his aliens, he unlocked an alien for ben that he took an instant liking to, Ben called the alien Feedback, an alien that could do almost anything with electrical energy, be it absorption, redirection, flight, Enhanced speed (electrical based), Enhanced strength (Electrical based). Ben really liked this alien especially when he fought against Frank's Shocksquatch, a Yeti with Lightening based attacks.

Ben was really improving with his aliens, something that made Frank happy; so far, he mastered XLR8, Heat Blast, Grey Matter, Feed Back, Rip Jaws and Wild Mutt. The aliens unaccounted for were Upgrade, Ghost Freak, Four Arms, Diamond Head, and Stink Fly and Frank decided that it was time to train with Stink Fly, and currently, He, Gwen (Who was still clinging to him) and Max were in the R.V driving through the Desert while Stink Fly was flying directly above them.

"So where to next Grandpa?" Frank asked.

"I thought it will do you wonders to visit my older sister, Vera." Max said to the kids who were suddenly irritated for no reason.

"Aunt Vera?" Frank asked dreading this visit already despite not knowing who she was.

"The only reason I know I'm going to like this visit is because of the teasing Ben's going to get from her pinch of doom." Gwen said.

Frank was still confused as to who Vera was but he decided that he had to see her before he started to judge character because judging someone based on relation isn't worth the trouble for him.

"So where are we going?" a squeaky voice asked from above them.

"Vera's." was the reply from the R.V, and as Ben heard that, he whined in annoyance at being reminded of her.

This visit better be interesting or he'd leave immediately.

"Max!" A voice said and they turned to see Aunt Vera walking to them.

"Vera!" Max greeted as he walked and gave his sister a warm hug.

"I can't believe you're finally here." Vera said as she hugged her Grandchildren but as she saw Frank, she was confused and looked to Max to explain.

"This is Frank, he's Sayo's kid who was in school by the time they visited you last so I thought it might be nice for him to finally meet you." Max explained to his older sister.

"Isn't that lovely, I didn't know Sayo had kids." Vera said as she went to hug Frank and pinched both his cheeks "Hello I'm Vera, it's lovely to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Frank said as he was released from the death pinch of Vera.

"Come on in, I can't wait to chew the fat with all of you." Vera said as she invited them all into her house unaware of her neighbor watching her from his window blinds.

SNIFF

"Ugh, why do old people's houses always smell like somebody's cooking socks?" Ben asked after he whiffed the insides of his auntie's house that is until Naruto smacked the back of his head.

"Manners." Frank chided to his subdued little brother much to Gwen's delight and Vera's approval.

 _Later_

"Vera, this is delicious, what are these brown chunks in the mold?" Max asked as he complemented his sister's wonderful cooking, well in his books at least.

"Pork chops," A happy Vera answered glad that someone liked her cooking "and the white parts are flowers." She said.

And that was all Ben needed to stop himself from eating that is until a conversation between he and his Aunty started.

"So Benjamin, what have you been up to this summer?" Vera asked her nephew who was poking the food in his tray.

"Kicking alien butt…" Ben replied to his Aunty.

"Oh you…" Vera chuckled and waved it off as if it were a joke, that is until Gwen got her attention by asking about the birds in the shelf and making weird noises with her Aunty further increasing Ben's decision to leave the area so he excused himself and went to the bathroom just as Frank entered the room and sat on his seat.

 _With Ben_

As he closed the bathroom door, Ben was panting in fright, "I gotta get out of here." He said then he grinned as he remembered the watch on his hand, he pressed both dials and a flash of green light later, Ghost Freak was standing in his place.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Frank and Max were in the living room with Vera as she was presenting her sea shells to them; Gwen herself was too excited at what she was seeing.

"And this one is a Valet Tianna, Can you hear the ocean?" Vera asked as she gave Gwen a sea shell.

Gwen placed the open end of the shell in her ear trying to listen to the ocean as her aunt advised but she heard something else,

" _Loser, loser!"_ the voice from the shell said in a creepy tone that startled Gwen a bit, especially the chuckles that followed after but then she saw the shady outline of her cousin as one of his aliens.

" _Ben?"_ she hissed, loud enough to catch Frank's attention, who just snuck out of the living room.

" _See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya."_ Ghost Freak said as Gwen was looking at him fading through the wall leaving an annoyed Gwen in the company of her Aunt and Grandpa.

 _With Ben_

As Ben faded out of the house, he was looking around the estate he was in "there has to be something fun to do around here." He said and he spotted a golf cart not long after. "Sweet."

Ben then turned invisible as he was driving in the golf cart spooking the citizens around him. As he was driving, his nose caught an intoxicating smell and proceeded to check what it was unaware of the figure trailing him.

He snuck up on a window blind spying a freshly baked apple pie cooling off, but as he was about to take a taste of the sweetness of the first fresh meal he'd had in months, he spotted an old lady through the window trying to kill a fly with a swatter. As it stuck on the ceiling, the old lady dropped the swatter on the ground and jumped on the celling, stuck on it with her four limbs and chomped the fly.

"Ninja old people." A surprised Ben said then he quickly left the area but unfortunately bumped into another figure that seemed to be using his intangibility as well.

"And where do you think you're going?" A raspy cold voice asked and Ben saw an alien that was half human, half insect, he had a red body with black and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light red torso and large green eyes; He also had three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Ben would have attacked this alien had it not been for the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Frank?" he asked.

"I asked you a question." His older brother figure said, arms folded over his chest, but as Ghost Freak was about to answer, he spotted an old man in a golf cart with a rug in the boot driving by, heading for a puddle of water that he could just drive across, but instead, he avoided it as quickly as he could, even avoided the sprinkles that were followed after.

"Did you see that?" Ben asked as he flew past his brother to follow the old man, Frank's eyes followed his brother as he was moving before he sighed and spread his red wings to fly after his brother, both still intangible to the naked eye.

Ben followed the old man to what looked like a gate with Frank hot on his trails. He saw the old man enter through the gate as it was opened and he followed. As he was about to follow the old man as the old man pushed away a garbage bin that was hiding a set of floor doors underneath, his Omnitrix symbol started to beep, something that Frank noticed as he was inspecting what the old man was doing. Frank quickly grabbed his brother and pulled him out of sight of the old man just before he (Ben) flashed back to his human form.

"You know, if you hadn't taken off the master control a month ago, I would have seen what he was up to." A disappointed ben said as he placed his hands in his pockets pouting.

"Don't think you're getting off the hook Ben, you still have to answer as to why you left the house rudely." Frank said.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what's this one's name?" Ben said as he was inspecting the moth like alien trying to divert his brother's attention.

"Although this adds nothing to our current conversation, his name is Big Chill, I decided to change it from Siberian because Siberian sounded unintimidating." Frank said and Ben agreed with him before Frank had to pick him up and fly both of them to their auntie's house for some rest and an explanation that Ben seemed to be avoiding.

 _With Gwen_

Gwen Tennyson was interested in something and when she is interested in something, anything trying to divert her attention would fail. Today, she wanted to find out something; was she special? Did she have any hidden abilities? How was she going to find out? By Frank's mask. From his explanation, the mask is supposed to know when one has a special genetic trait in them; it does that by scanning one's D.N.A on its current wearer. If it comes out positive, it activates and becomes a full body suit based on what ability the current wearer has and each person could be different or the same.

Ever since a month ago, Gwen was self-cautious around others that are not Frank. She would feel uncomfortable should she be with anyone else alone, that's why she stuck with him whenever he was close by. But she decided that in other to be free of mind, she needed to learn how to defend herself more than she could, that's why she needed to go to the R.V to look for the mask, something she was currently gazing at.

As she was about to put it on, she heard Ben complaining and looked outside to see a moth-like alien carrying her idiot of a cousin and once she knew it was Frank, she placed everything of his back to how it was vowing to herself that should she have the chance, she would find out for sure. She calmly left the R.V to her auntie's house because it was getting late, and she wanted to sleep in a comfy bed.

 _In the house_

"Grandpa, Gwen!" A voice yelled as he arrived the kitchen and both individuals looked to see ben rushing to them with a moth-like alien that later de-transformed to Naruto.

"Your aunt Vera's in bed." Max said.

"Seriously?" Ben asked. "It's like only six 30 in the afternoon, never mind. Listen, this whole place is creepier than I thought, first, this old lady scales up a wall and munches a fly, then that weird next door neighbor is an E.T or something with a face at the back of his head and-"

"Ben you snuck out, Aunt Vera was hurt." Gwen said scolding her cousin.

"Eh, she'll forget it, she's old." Ben waved off "Okay, I say I go four arms and check out Marty's apartment."

"Maybe we should do some investigating…" Frank reasoned.

"But you stay as you are." Max completed "We old folks don't forget as much as you think." Max said before winking at Ben and leaving the room.

"Ever since you've had that watch you're like a magnet for weirdness." Gwen insulted.

"Shut up dweeb." Ben said before heading inside to sleep leaving Frank and Gwen alone.

"You okay?" Frank asked as he walked to Gwen and put his hand on her shoulder.

Gwen being as smart as she is knew what he was talking about "A little bit," she relied and moved closer to him "I still feel uncomfortable around others that aren't you since the incident." She said looking down at her feet.

Frank hugged her close to his chest to calm her down "Take it easy all right, if you need help just call and I'll be there." Frank declared making Gwen to blush against his chest. She pulled back and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him and Frank smiled back at his friend before they both retired to the night unaware of each other's intentions.

 _Later_

It was early in the night where the creak of a door was heard and footsteps followed moments after. Frank was inspecting the neighbor's house for anything that was out of place and saw it to be empty.

"Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary." Frank said as he was in the living room "Except shouldn't someone like him be at home sleeping?" he mused.

He then moved around inspecting everything in here.

"Something feels different…" he said finally noticing and he looked down on the wooden floor seeing that an area was cleaner than the rest and the area seemed to be underneath a table.

"I'm guessing that the carpet was supposed to be here." Frank thought aloud and rubbed his chin "I wonder why he was taking it down the cellar door." He then activated his Omnitrix and turned into Big Chill; using his intangibility he flew out of the house and went to the cellar doors and entered them wanting to find out what was in there. He knew that it shouldn't border him but hey, he liked a good mystery every now and then.

 _With Gwen_

When Gwen was out of bed, she had to make sure that no one heard her footsteps as she quietly left the house to enter the R.V.

She reached under the bunk beds and retrieved a box that held the mask she was looking for. She opened the box and saw the mask and took it.

"I know that it's against every moral code in my body to steal but I have to find out…" Gwen said and she put it on over her head expecting something to happen.

She looked and still saw her normal clothes were on her "Well this was a waste of time." She said but as she was about to take it off, seals appeared all over her and before she knew it, she was wearing a full black body suit that had violet outlines. On her chest, lines appeared and a purple scarf that was made out to be a cape appeared on her neck.

"What is this?" She stuttered out and she looked at her hand as they had some sort of energy surrounding them, blue in color. She smirked,

"Looks like Ben and Frank aren't the only one with powers, but now I have to find out what I can do and maybe where this generic trait originated from."

As she said that, information was downloaded into her head.

 _Name: Gwendolyn Tennyson_

 _Age: 11_

 _Occupation: Student_

 _Species: ¼ Anodite, ¾ Human_

 _Antidote: Anodite are beings of life energy, most commonly known asMana. The entire body of an Anodite is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure, compressed Mana; a deep-dark purple color and long flowing tendrils of 'hair' are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. The color of their Mana is bright/light blue and many different shades of pink, magenta and fuchsia and/with occasional shades of violet-purple mixed together. They are free spirited race and don't take life seriously as most humans do. They are one of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy if angered, tread carefully if you are unlucky enough to meet one._

"So awesome." Gwen said in awe of her new found abilities. She was eager to test them but decided against it, so she quickly took off the mask and returned it to its rightful place and went to bed knowing that she was strong enough to beat her stupid cousin and his stupid watch. Though she couldn't help but wonder who she got the ¼ part of the generic trait from.

 _The Next Morning_

"Prune juice, prune juice and oh what a surprise, more prune juice." Ben said as he was inspecting what was in the fridge. He closed it and looked at his cousin who just took a glass of water "why does it seem like old people were always old?" ben asked his cousin.

"Good morning Aunt Vera." Gwen said as she greeted her aunty that just walked in the house with a strange look on her face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine." Her aunty replied as she reached to squeeze a frightening Ben who just later accepted it. While Gwen walked to her aunt with a tray.

"I made you some coffee Aunt Vera." She said but then slipped a bit and the tray dropped to the ground breaking the glass and spilling the water and coffee on the ground, something that Vera reacted harshly to.

She did a full split as the coffee was moving towards her "Clean it up, clean it up right now!" She ordered her nephews rather harshly, something that startled Gwen as she apologized and cleaned the spill.

Vera jumped down and looked to the open room "Where's your Grandfather?" She asked her niece and nephew.

"Early morning run." A voice replied and she turned to see Frank leaning on the door with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

"Ok, now behave yourselves." She said and she walked out of the room.

"That's not Vera." Frank said after moments of silence startling Ben and Gwen.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Did you not notice the way she spoke?" Frank asked.

"Now that you mention it, it did lack that certain cheerfulness to it." Gwen pointed out. Ben agreed with her in that issue.

"She's one of whatever's possessing these old people." Ben said and Gwen was confused.

"Ben thinks that someone or something has been possessing these old people since we got here." Frank elaborated.

"Well, are we going to find out what it is?" Gwen asked Frank.

"Sure, why not?" Frank replied.

They all left the house wanting to find out what was wrong with this estate.

 _Later_

BOOM

"Lemmie tell you something you disgusting aliens that smells as bad as my little brother's socks," A voice said as a car that was heading towards the three was destroyed by a punch "either you tell Wrath where you are holding the retiree's or Wrath will destroy you!" Wrath said.

Ben and Gwen that were standing behind the alien were suddenly glad that Naruto was with them because he had better control over his Master Omnitrix than Ben did. Though Gwen did chuckle a bit.

"I'll never get tired of seeing this alien." She said.

"My socks don't smell that bad." Ben muttered.

"Roar!" the alien snarled as they took the form of their Grandpa slowly creeping towards them that is until he was punched. Wrath then jumped to where he saw two cars and grabbed them, lifted and slammed both on the incoming threat.

That didn't do anything to quell them however as the aliens just regenerated and started to advance towards him again.

"You're brothers in trouble." Gwen called out to her cousin.

"On it." He said and in a flash of green light, Wild Mutt was in Ben's place.

Wrath must have heard the Omnitrix being used, so he turned and saw Wild Mutt was about to help him.

"Lemmie tell you something Wild Mutt," Naruto said "you take Gwendolyn Tennyson down that cellar."

"Roar!" Wild Mutt protested but Wrath wasn't having any of it.

"Now!"

Wild Mutt was subdued and Gwen led him to the cellar door. He used his head to push the garbage away and she opened the doors.

He picked her up and dropped to the bottom of the hole that they were in. they saw a path and he followed it with Gwen on his back until they reached a two-way intersection. They took the one on the left and Wild Mutt was moving as fast as he can to what his scent picked up.

Wild Mutt transformed back into Ben after they crashed through a wall.

"Hey doofus, what do I look like, a crash test dummy?" Gwen asked as she was wiping herself clean.

"I don't know what it is but wild mutt picked up something in here." Ben said looking down the tunnel they were in and both he and Gwen walked there.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, they saw an alien spaceship with green pods surrounding them.

"It's like everyone in retirement village has been podded up." Gwen said as she saw the pods and walked towards it.

"Grandpa!" Ben exclaimed as he saw his grandfather in the pod in front of him. Ben quickly freed his grandfather who was waking up from the temporary stasis he was placed in.

"Ugh, I was going out for a walk and then, I don't know what happened." Max said as he tried to get his bearings with his grandkids.

Ben was about to go free the other people of the village but a voice stopped him in his tracks "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ben looked and saw three retiree's walking towards him but he knew that they were aliens "Well you're not me." He said and he started to back pad towards the wall with his grandfather and cousin.

"Not yet I'm not." Another voice said and all three aliens reviled their true form.

The Tennyson's were trapped like cornered rats that is until Gwen touched the wall and a door revealed itself, all three of them ran inside and saw more pods.

"They found it, we can't let them out." An alien said.

"Get the pods on board Now!" the leader ordered.

Ben heard a beep and saw that his Omnitrix was activated. He selected the alien he wanted "You guys really burn me up." He said and he slammed the face plate and one green light later, he was Heat Blast. "Now I'm going to return the favor."

Heat Blast fired a fireball at the alien expecting to see results that will be in their favor but the results weren't expected.

The three aliens morphed into one big alien, more powerful than before "You just made a big mistake," it said "We live for the heat, why do you think we came to the desert in the summer?"

Ben wasn't using his head when he went to punch the alien, that's why he was easily smacked around and tossed to the side.

"Hey ugly, cool off." A cold voice said and before the monster knew it, he was frozen in solid ice, never to be heard from again.

"Ugh what happened?" Heat Blast asked as he was getting up from being trashed.

"I saved your butt, that's what." A voice said and Heat Blast looked up to see big chill looking down on him with an impassive look on his face. "Let's get rid of these pods and destroy the ship." Big Chill ordered and Heat Blast agreed.

They had a lot of work to do.

 _Later_

"Don't be strangers." Vera said as she was hugging her brother goodbye.

"We won't" Max said as he hugged her and then left to the R.V. Gwen walked after and said her goodbyes along with Naruto.

When it came to Ben's turn, "I'm sorry Ben if there wasn't enough excitement here for you." Vera apologized.

"Actually, it turned out better than I thought." Ben said honestly.

"I'm glad." Vera said hugging her nephew "Have fun on the road, and keep up the good work dealing with all those aliens."

"I will." Ben said as he hugged his auntie and left to the R.V. and with that, all four left Aunt Vera standing in front of her house hoping to get more adventures in the days to come.

As they drove by the cavern, the Limax that was left behind started oozing out of the rocky walls and slithered away through the caverns.


End file.
